Negima: Harena Temporum
by Jailson
Summary: Negi wakes up one day in Asuna's bed, facing the worst. However, such things soon seem trivial compared to the situation he and his friends find themselves in as they mature, and face great dangers for what is right. First in the Time and Space series!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first ever fan fic, and i decided to post it here, after talking with redwolf. This chapter, along with the others, are kind of short, so please bear with me. I know i dont write that well, and there are many spelling mistakes. I didn't get help from my friends xSojix and a clanmate until later. So, please enjoy my first chapter in Negima: Harena Temporum, or the sands of time. This is part of what i hope will be a trilogy of fics. Please Review this story when your done!

-Kota

Chapter 1

"Hhnnn"  
Asuna stirred. It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone in through the window, casting a warm, golden light into the room. As she woke up, she noticed something in her bed. She turned and found herself face to face with Negi. However, instead of being mad and exploding, she sighed to herself softly. "That little guy is always coming up here," Asuna thought to herself. With a soft smile, she brushed Negi's face with her hand. "He's so cute," she thought. She moved her face closer, closer, until her lips touched his. She quickly drew herself back, surprised. "Why did I do that?" she thought.

"Huh? Onee-san?.." Negi said, grogily. He moved slightly, then went back to sleep. Asuna chuckled slightly. "Wake up, you little brat," she said, with the tone of banter in her voice. "Uhn...Huh, what?" Negi came back to life slowly. Suddenly, he realized where he was. "Ah! Sorry, Asuna-san!" He said, and crawled into a ball under the covers. He was obviously expecting Asuna to go through her routine whenever she found him in her bed. When it didn't happen, he peeked his over the covers. Surprised, Negi found Asuna resting her head on her hand. She glanced toward him, smiled, and looked at the window. "What, your not going to kill me?" asked Negi. "Nah, I guess I'm not," Asuna replied.

Negi quickly put his hand on Asuna's forehead. "What are you doing?" Asuna asked, startled. "Weird... no fever," Negi muttered to himself. Asuna moved his hand off of her forehead, and said "It's just so beautiful out today. I wish every morning could be like this. I want to enjoy it while it lasts." Negi looked at her thoughtfully. She was right, after all. The morning was beautiful. "Well, I've got some stuff to do, so i guess I'll see you later, Negi-kun." Asuna got up and headed toward the bathroom. Negi crawled to his futon.

Smiling, Konoka thought to herself, "That's a first. No fight. Could it be Asuna is finaly warming up to Negi-kun?" Konoka laughed at the thought, and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, reading these chapters take me back quite awhile. Anyway, this is ch2 of Harena Temporum. A few things you might want to understand. I get inspiration from many things, anime, manga, real life, music, and other stories. If anything seems familiar, then you might have experienced whatever i used as inspiration.

I wrote this story while multitasking many things, and from around ch 1-6, i was pumping out chapters every night. Thats why the quality is bad, and the length is short. Im just a new writer who has no idea how to use but i hope you enjoy this ch too. Please Review when your done!

In this chapter, Negi faces some problems while teaching the class. Also, it appears Asuna hasn't been telling people about something...

Chapter 2

As Negi was walking to the classroom, he thought about each of his students. The Baka Rangers were still doing the worst, although the gap between them and the rest of the class was closing. Yue especially was doing better. She said that she had been studying more. Asuna, on the other hand, was doing worse and worse in English. When Negi asked her about it, she just shrugged it off and avoided him for the rest of the day. He had given up, and planned the next day's lesson. Negi looked around. He was surprised that he had reached the classroom so quickly. He must have been concentrating harder than he had thought.

Negi walked into the classroom, a big smile on his face. "Good morning!" he called to the class. "Good morning, Negi-sensei!" replied the students. Today seemed like a good day. It was nice outside, and he didn't have magic practice with Evangeline. As he checked down his class roster, Negi noticed something. "Does anyone know where Ayaka-san and Asuna-san are?". Almost as if waiting for the question, the door flew open, and Asuna and Ayaka zoomed in. They were at each other's throats, literaly. "Please, stop fighting! Class has started and-" The rest of Negi's words were lost in the hurricane of whoops and hollering, and bets being made. However, nothing could drown out the voices of Asuna and Ayaka.

"Well, at least i don't like 10 year old children, you Shouta-con!" came Asuna.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you fossil loving sap!" replied Ayaka.

The fight intensified. "Arrhhhh... Honestly I don't really care about Takahata-sensei anymore!"

"What?" Ayaka said, caught off balance. The effects of this statement were amazing. Almost all the air in the room was sucked out by the gasps of the students, and the fight broke up immediatly. Asakura-san rushed up with a microphone she managed to conjure out of mid air. Asuna was soon swamped with questions like "What made you change your mind?" "Well, i guess its kinda hopeless and-" "Does this mean your after Negi?" "W-What? I told you i dont like little brat-" "Did you have a fight with Takahata-sensei?" "Why would i have had a fight?...". Negi sighed and decided that today was as normal as any other, and waited in his teacher's desk until the commotion was over.

Outside the open window, green trees waved in the cool breeze, and flowers decorated the ground. Up high, a strange figure had a perfect veiw of the events taking place inside the 3-A classroom. "So this is the class of Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master? Heh, this doesn't look like it'll take too long." The mysterious person lept from branch to branch with great agility, and disappeared behind a school building.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this was a chapter from my old, original plot. Ive left it uneditted, save for the paragraph spacing. I'll let you read it .

I know that the latin in this is probably incorrect, but hey, I dont know latin. I think I'll answer some reveiws too.

xSojix-Ya, I finally did .. Keep up the work, k?

Drgnmastr-Alex of the Dark Icon Writers-Sure thing!

Lord Destroyer-We'll see. ;p

Chapter 3

"No, thats not how you do it, boy. Watch me again"Negi moaned. "But we've been at it for hours..." Evangeline was training Negi in one of the most powerful techniques she knew. However, it was very difficult taking its toll on Negi. With the constant training at Eva's "Resort", Negi was gaining strength rapidly, so rapidly even Eva started to worry. But now she wondered if he could ever be a threat. The boy was a whiney 10 year old! He couldn't be a threat. Ridiculus to even think it. "Corpus Atque Animous Committo Fortitudo!"  
All of a sudden, Eva could float easily, had tremendous physical strength, and had the ability to create wounds that hurt the mind.

"Tell me, boy, why this spell is important?" Eva asked with swager.

"This spell allows the user to fly, increase strength ten fold, attack the soul, so on so on," Negi recited.

"Good, now-" Negi cut Eva off.

"If its possible to meld the Mind with the Body, is it possible to meld 2 people's strength together with this spell?"

"I thought you might ask that. I may as well answer. Theoreticly, yes, its possible. But it would require a tremendous amount of energy. All attempts have ended in 1 of the 2 trying to become a Yurei and leave his or her body forever. The melding of power is never complete. Does that answer your question, boy?" Eva was bored, as usual.  
When you have lived for centuries, nothing seems to interest you anymore.

"Yes... I guess it does..." Negi replied hesitantly.

"Then get back to work!" Negi sighed and recited the incantation. By the end of the lesson, Negi managed to get the hang of it. He could float, atleast. Eva watched him leave her home from the window. It was raining, so Negi pulled out an umbrella and ran toward the dorms. "Is Master jelous of Negi-sensei's progress?" Chachamaru asked.

"W-What? Of course not. He's just a 10 year old brat. It's all just luck." Eva replied, startled.

"I see. So his mastery of skills in a timeframe miniscule compared to how long it took you doesn't worry you?" Chachamaru said, trying to figure out what Eva thought.

"No of course not! Even if he masters them quickly, his spells are weak!" Eva didn't mention that the gap between her spell strenth and Negi's was closing.

"Acknowledged" Chachamaru replied. Eva wondered if it was such a good idea training this child. He was her enemy, after all. At this rate, he could easily overpower Eva in a year or 2. Still, it would be interesting to find out what he was capable of. She turned and headed toward her bed. It was late, and even Vampires needed sleep occasionaly. Meanwhile, Negi was planning to show off his new spell to Asuna and Konoka, but when he got to the room, he fainted, exausted from the training.

"I'll get him into his futon, Konoka-san. You've wasted enough time playing instead of practicing that magic." Asuna said. Asuna lifted Negi up the ladder to his futon. She tucked him in and looked at his face. "He's overworking himself again," Asuna thought, smiling.

"Asuna, why are you looking at Negi-kun like that?" Konoka asked.

"What do you mean! I'm not looking at him like anything!" Asuna yelled, embarrased. "Why AM I doing this?" she thought to herself. She hopped down and changed. "I'm goin to bed, Konoka. See ya in the morning," Asuna said.

"OK," Konoka replied. "Asuna-san sure is acting different lately... I'll keep a watch on her and Negi-kun" she thought to herself, and chuckled. She spent the next hour practicing some basic magic, then went to bed smiling. She had spent the entire day with Set-chan, and relished every moment of it, as she and Setsuna hadn't spent time together since childhood. Konoka turned over in her bed, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is...chapter 4, which is dedicated to Konosetsu! Everyone go oooo and ahhh!

silence

Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy it!

oh, and reviews!

Taskmanager 22- Most of my early chapters are short and then they kind of blossom into better length. then they stay there .. I seem to get your response alot. "Your new but your good" basicly. Thanks for the review!

AnimeGalaxy- Sure thing! Lets see if you like ch 4!

Chapter 4

Konoka awoke. It was a grey morning, the kind that just seems to put people into a gloomy mood. Konoka looked around the room. It seemed like Asuna had just woken up. The bed above Konoka looked empty. Soon, Konoka spotted Asuna, watching Negi, who laid in his bed, fast asleep. "Morning, Asuna-san" Konoka said sleepily.

"K-Konoka-san!" Asuna said, surprised. Asuna backed away from Negi's bed quickly. That's strange. Konoka wasn't often awake at this hour.

"You startled me," said Asuna. Konoka just smiled, and got a far off look in her eyes.

"What's got you so happy, Konoka-san?" Asuna asked.

"Huh?" Konoka snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Konoka said. In reality, Konoka was remembering the day before, which she had spent with Setsuna.

"Oh, ok. I'm going back to sleep. I'm wiped." Asuna said.

Konoka thought back to yesturday. One of the first things they she did was go clothes shopping with Setsuna.

"Set-chan, let's go shopping!" Konoka had said, and grabbed Setsuna.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" Setsuna had asked hesitantly.

"Just follow me!" Konoka had answered. Konoka led Setsuna through a plethora of shops and stores. Eventually, Konoka led Setsuna into a shop. Rows and Rows of cute outfits lined the walls.

"What is this place?" Setsuna asked.

"It's one of my favorite places to shop!" Konoka replied. "Here, try this one on!" Konoka had grabbed an outfit from the rack.

"W-Wait a minute..." Setsuna began, but Konoka had shoved her into a changing room. When Setsuna came out, she was dressed in a spectacular outfit.

"Ah, Set-chan, its so cute!" admired Konoka.

"Ojou-sama, please, can we leave now?" Setsuna pleaded, obviously embarrased to be dressed in such a fashion in front of Konoka-san. Unfortunatly, Konoka was just getting started.

"But theres so many more things to try on!" Konoka said eagerly. They spent hours trying on different dresses and outfits. At first, only Konoka was enjoying it. But soon, Setsuna started to have fun. She even began posing a bit, and Konoka and Setsuna started trying to out do each other. Eventually Konoka and Setsuna left the shop smiling, with bags in hand of the clothes they had bought.

"I'm hungry, Set-chan. Let's find somewhere to eat." Konoka complained.

"Agreed," Setsuna said, with a grin. They sat in a resturant, eating their food.

"I'm having so much fun, Set-chan!" Konoka said.

"Me too," Setsuna said. The truth was, Setsuna was having the most fun she had had in a long time. Ever since she had decided to "Defend from the Shadows," she had been spending less and less time for fun and more time training. She looked at Konoka, and stared into the smiling eyes of her childhood friend. She was almost exactly the same as before. Konoka still had that carefree, "put a smile on your face" attitude. If she was smiling, you wanted to smile. If she was sad, you started feeling sad. As Setsuna started to lose herself in thought, Konoka surprised her.

"Whatcha you looking at, Set-chan?" Konoka said cutely. She had noticed Setsuna's stare.

"Ojou-sama! I-I wasn't looking at anything! I was just thinking! That's all!" she replied, startled. Konoka giggled, and finished her desert. For the rest of the day, Konoka and Setsuna did things that they hadn't done in along time. They visited arcades and watched a movie. Konoka had fallen asleep and her head fell on Setsuna's shoulder near the end. Setsuna blushed a deep red, and was thankful that movie theaters were dark. When the movie was over, Konoka brought Setsuna to one last place. They went to a photobooth.

"Come on, Set-chan! I want to get a picture!" Konoka said.

"I'll just...wait here until your done," Setsuna said sheepishly.

"But its no fun by myself!"

"Well, if its only one or two..."

Konoka and Setsuna climbed into the booth and smiled. They took pictures with funny and cliched poses. When the pictures came out, Konoka gasped. "They're perfect! Thanks for coming, Set-chan. It's been so long since we had so much fun together."

"I had fun too. It was a nice break from training." Setsuna replied. Hand in hand, Konoka and Setsuna had headed back to the dorms. When they arrived, they said goodnight and headed for their rooms. Konoka sighed as she remembered that day.

"Konoka-san, what day is it?" Negi interrupted Konoka's thoughts. Apparently, Negi had just woken up. He was still yawning and scratching his eyes.

"I'm not sure, Negi-kun. Why don't you check your watch?" Konoka looked out the window, and saw the sky. "Maybe it'll clear up later, and I can go out and do things," she thought to herself. Confident that it would be a great day, Konoka helped Negi find his watch, and then started her day with a bright smile on her face. "After all," Konoka said to herself, "I don't need the Sun for today day to be sunny."

Just a note, I modded this chapter a bit. If you want the original ending sentence, which my friend said was the best part, here it is.

...and then started her day with a bright smile on her face. After all, you dont need the Sun for your day to be sunny.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

OOOOOOO I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Hehehe, this is an idea I got just talking with my...uh...loliconish friends. Anyway, This is the REVISED version of it, because the original SUCKED. I hope you like it! Oh, and excuse my horrible paragraph spacing. I didn't space the originals because I suck at it, and now im doing it for Status:

Im working on Chapter 26 (Yes, thats right! 26! I've done 25 chapters so far. Im so mean P) but i got bored and started working on some later chapters too. I think that those chapters will be 28&29, but im not sure. Oh, and the size of the chapters around ch25 and ch (possibly) 28&29 practically EXPLODES. I've also noticed that I get better at writing too. Keep waiting

Review Responses.

Sorry, I'm lazy right now and dont want to check the last chapter to see which responses i last checked. I just want to get this out to you all!

Chapter 5 Revised

Asuna sighed.She wanted to go see a movie with Konoka, Setsuna, and Nodoka, but she didn't have enough money. They were going to see the movie that was "being hailed as the greatest movie ever made!" and didn't want to miss out.

Asuna sat down on the floor in the dorm room, and thought. She wouldn't borrow any money from Konoka, and she didnt get her next paycheck for awhile.

"If only I were a kid again. I have enough for a child admission..." Asuna said wishfully.

Asuna laughed at the thought of herself dressed up like a 10 year old. She would look ridiculous, and if it tricked anyone, then they must have brain damage. "Wait a minute!" Asuna thought. "Negi's got those age pills!"

Asuna moved like lightning. It only took her a few minutes of searching, but she found the pills. She remembered how it had made Negi into a 15 year old, and the pretend date. She blushed at the memory.

"Back to business," Asuna asserted.

She pick up some of the ones that made you younger. Making sure that she could reach the eldening ones incase something went wrong, she took a pill. With a small puff of smoke, she noticed that the room seemed bigger. Asuna looked in the mirror.

"It worked!" she celebrated. As she was doing her victory dance, Konoka walked in.

"Asuna-san, do you have enough for the..."

Konoka noticed the "child".

"Who are you, little girl? Are you lost?" Konoka asked.

"It's me, Konoka! It's Asuna!"

"What? But Asuna is 15. Your much to small to be her...unless..." she rolled her eyes. "The age pills?"

"Yep! Now i have enough money to see the movie! With you and the others bringing me, I can get in to see it even if i'm '10'" She got "that" look in her eyes.

"Well, if it'll get you in, I guess it'll work," Konoka said cheerfully. "I'll go tell the others so that they know its you."

Asuna watched as Konoka left the room. Asuna remembered that she had work tommorow, so she went to set her clock. After finding a stool to stand on ("Was I really that short?" Asuna wondered) she looked at where she usually put her clock, only to find that it wasn't there. "Weird," Asuna thought. "I'll look for it tommorow. After all, I guess I _could_ miss _one_ day of work".

20 minutes later, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Nodoka were headed for the theatre.

"Um, is that really Asuna-san? She seems so carefree... Its so different from how she normaly is." Nodoka wondered.

"Thats because deep inside, we all have an 'inner child' that wants to get out. However, we often supress it, because of our age. Asuna-san right now is 10, or at least looks like it, so she can get away with being a kid for now. It's very fun releasing your 'inner child', and I can see why Asuna-san is acting the way she is right now. This could be her last chance to be a kid." Setsuna sad.

"What are you two yakking about?"

Asuna had managed to sneak up on them.

"A-Asuna-san! we were just talking about..." Setsuna's mind drew a blank.

"About classes! Yes, about classes. Break is going to end soon so..." Nodoka was surprised that she came up with an excuse so easily.

"Oh, ok." Asuna said, satisfied.

Or so Setsuna and Nodoka thought. The truth was, Asuna was suspicious of the two.

"Were they talking about me? All I'm doing is having some well deserved fun." Asuna thought. After buying the tickets, the group went to buy snacks and popcorn.

"Ah! Set-chan! Let's get some candy!"

"OK..."

They sat down to watch. The movie was great. Action, romance, a bit of horror, somehow this movie blended them together perfectly! Incredible! Asuna got bored after the movie, though, and turned to the group.

"Let's head back now. It was fun for awhile, but now i'm getting bored being ten."

Murmurs of agreement from the other 3 decided their next stop. Head back to the dorms to get some pills to change Asuna back. Telling jokes along the way, and talking about the movie made time fly by. They were infront of the dorm building when they ran into Negi.

"Hey Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Nodoka-san!" Negi yelled.

"Hi, Negi-kun!" Konoka said.

"Hello, Negi-sensei" Setsuna answered.

Nodoka just blushed and looked away slightly.

"Who's that little girl with you? She seems familiar. Is she a cousin or something?" Negi asked.

Asuna looked annoyed. "It's me, you idiot."

"W-What?" Negi backed away suddenly, obviously caught off gaurd. "Asuna-san? ...Chibi!"

Negi started poking her and messing with her hair. He was like a child with a new toy. Asuna was getting annoyed, and a bit embarrased, and it showed in her face. However, Negi was having too much fun too notice, and didn't expect it when Asuna shoved him.

"Ow," he whined, and pushed her back.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Asuna shouted, and started chasing Negi. Konoka, Setsuna, and Nodoka were watching this.

"Aw, its so cute! It's like they're best friends!" Konoka said, obviously entertained.

"Agreed" Setsuna said, smiling.

"Um... I'm going to my room. I have things i need done for the library," Nodoka said. "Please excuse me."

"Don't work too hard, Honya-chan! We're on break!" Konoka called.

"I won't!" Nodoka reasured Konoka.

"Ow!" Asuna had just managed to hit Negi on the head.

"Even when i'm the same size as you, I still beat you!" Asuna bragged.

"That hurt... Fine, you won't be getting any age pills. You'll just have to wait until it wears off!" Negi shot back. "What? grrrrr..." Asuna growled. For the rest of the day, Asuna and Negi played games with konoka, although Konoka acted more like a referee.

"Tag! hahahahah you'll never catch me!" Asuna teased, running from Negi. "

Come back here!" Negi called.

They played Tag, Hide-and-go-Seek, and other games.

"Think fast, Negi-kun!" Asuna warned. She launched the dodgeball at incredible speed toward Negi.

"W-wha- OW".

He bounced off a wall, ran into Asuna, and hit the ground, bringing Asuna underneath him. When he didn't get up, Asuna realized he was unconscious. Asuna looked at him. "He's so cute... and he said I was too" Asuna thought, and blushed.

Konoka came around the corner. "Where are you, Asuna-chan? Negi-kun?" Konoka called. She spotted Negi on top of Asuna, and stared. "What are you two doing?" Konoka asked, teasingly.

"This brat got knocked out by a ball and landed on top of me! I was just about to get up!" Asuna explained quickly.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone?" Konoka joked.

"WHAT? KONOKA WHEN I GET UP YOUR DEAD!" Asuna exploded.

"Ow...what happenned?" Negi got up. Then, immediatly, he fell back down. "I feel like i got hit by a train..." He moaned.

"About time, Negi-bozu." Asuna said, annoyed.

"What happened, Asuna-chan?" He asked.

"You got hit by the dodgeball and landed on top of me in a...strange way" Asuna said.

"What do you..." Negi collapsed.

"That must have been some throw, eh Asuna?" Konoka said, smiling.

"Never mind that, can we please just go back now?" Asuna pleaded.

At the end of the day, they headed back. Exausted, they climbed into bed. The pill had just worn off, and Asuna had returned to normal.

"Today was fun. Good night Negi-kun. 'Night Konoka-san!" Asuna said.

"Ya, it was. Night everyone" Negi agreed.

"Good night," Konoka said.

She thought about today. Asuna and Negi acted like best friends. Or maybe more? When Negi had fallen asleep, Konoka bumped Asuna's bed.

"Asuna-san!" Konoka whispered.

"What?" Asuna yawned.

"About today, what was with you and Negi-kun? You too looked so close!" Konoka teased.

"W-What? I'm not close to that brat! I'm more interested in whats happening between you and Setsuna-san!" Asuna said, caught off guard. Konoka yawned.

"Why don't we just go to sleep? I'm tired, and I know you are too." Konoka suggested looking for a way out. She was avoiding the question. After all, even she didn't know what she thought. Just what was happening between her and Set-chan?

"OK, but dont think ill forget about this!" Asuna warned. For awhile, Asuna thought of herself and Negi. She blushed and laughed as she remembered things from before, like the bathing area incident and the library. Lost reminicing, her memories became part of her dreams, and she drifted off with a smiling soul

You know what? Im starting to think you people are insane. How could this possibly be good? I swear, this looked a lot better half a year ago when I wrote it...hehe

(my grammar is a whole lot better now too)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy...sorry, sorry! This chapter was spaced and fixed by xSojix, a good helper with the fic. none of it was by me, so you can thank him for spacing it.

This chapter is where i tried to go all actiony. looking back (im sure this happens with all authors) it looks pretty terible, but when i wrote it, i thought it was the best yet. so, here it is!

* * *

I am currently looking for helpers who will proofread and check grammar, help me brainstorm, and misc other things. Interested? size=1 width=100% noshade>Chapter 6

"Darn it, where did I put it?"

Behind the maelstrom of objects flying through the air, Negi was searching for his staff It was the only keepsake he had from his father, and it was very important to him. That, and it was one of the only ways he could defend himself. As Asuna and Konoka walked into the room, they found themselves being pelted with pillows and erasers.

"What the hell are you doing to my stuff?" yelled Asuna.

"Where is it...where is it..." Negi said, obviously so engrossed in his search he didnt notice Asuna or Konoka. Asuna, infuriated at him, picked Negi up by his hair, and made sure he noticed her.

"I said, what are you doing to all our stuff?"

"What? Oh Asuna-san! I was just looking for my staff, I can't find it anywhere!"

"Now that you mention it, I can't find my pillow. I was wondering why I couldn't sleep as well last night." Konoka said.

"You know, i can't find my alarm clock either!" Asuna said.

"I wonder if it was only us who lost things, or if it was everyone else too?" Negi thought out loud. They decided to check. Everywhere they went, people reported missing items. A favorite teddy bear, a pen, a pillow, and the ocasional piece of homework.

"...You don't think its that perverted ermine, do you?" Asuna suggested.

"Kamo-kun? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around for awhile..." Negi replied.

"Hey, Negi-kun, why don't use just use magic to find the items?" Konoka suggested cheerfully.

"Why didn't I think of that," Negi thought aloud. Negi concentrated, and searched with his mind's eye. After a few agonizing minutes, Negi found them. "They're all at the world tree!" Negi exclaimed.

"Then lets hurry up!" Asuna encouraged. They dashed toward the tree. Negi, followed by Konoka and Asuna, made it to the tree in record time.

"I knew you'd come, Negi Springfield." All of a sudden, a forcefield like shield sperated the area within the vicinity of the world tree from the rest of the world.

"What is this? Who are you!" Negi said, surprised. Negi searched back and forth. He noticed Asuna and Konoka behind another shield, leaving him alone in the wide area.

"Hhmmmm. Yes. Lets see what you can do," the voice said mockingly. Negi looked up in the tree, towards the voice, and saw a boy dressed in mage-like robes, a cape, and wearing a strange mask, revealing a single blue eye, his left. He had hair as bright as Asuna's, and it was tied up in a fashion similar to Negi's. Behind him were all of the items reported missing, and Kamo-kun, stuck in a cage.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Negi demanded.

"I am no one, and what I want? I want to fight." the boy responded. He immediately launched himself at Negi, leaving Negi with little time to react. However, he managed to just dodge the attack.

"Activate the contract for Negi Springfield, for 300 seconds." Negi muttered. Negi then counter attacked while the boy was still recovering. The boy dodged, and grabbed Negi's fist.

"Good, so you can think quickly. However, that alone won't help you." Negi broke free quickly, and kicked the boy and sent him flying into the tree. "That's no ordinary kick," thought the boy, while looking at Negi. "Could it be that he really IS like me?" He launched himself off of the tree, heading to Negi. Negi got ready for the blow, but the boy sidestepped and attacked from behind. He followed up with 3 more punches and a kick that sent Negi skidding 10 feet away.

"This isn't good, Konoka-san. At this rate, Negi's magic shield will fail soon." Asuna said grimly.

"But what can we do?" asked Konoka.

"...Nothing" admitted Asuna, gritting her teeth.

Dust stirred up into a tornado. Negi had cast one of his newer spells, and was using it to great effect. Suddenly, the tornado disapated. Standing was the boy, wiping blood off of his lip. "I see, so you are just like me..." the boy said.

"Impossible! He took the force of that spell and came out with just a bleeding lip and a few scratches? And what did he mean by 'just like me'?" Negi wondered. "Does that mean he can use magic?" As if answering his question, a stream of wind arrows flew toward Negi. He dodged and blocked almost all of them, but was hit by a few.

Meanwhile, Eva and Chachamaru were discussing Negi when they felt something. It was the shield going up around the tree and moving the fight to an area unseen by most. "_What was that?_" Eva wondered.

"I'm detecting a large amount of magical energy emanating from the world tree." reported Chachamaru.

"Negi-bozu..." Eva realized. She and Chachamaru speed to the tree. "It's definatly a magic barrier. And there's a projection of the tree inside. It looks as if nothing is wrong... The boy must be inside... fighting. I doubt that he could survive a fight, much less win one." Eva said. Chachamaru merely nodded.

Inside, Negi was doing badly. He had taken many hits, but so had his adversary. Both were exausted, but neither would give up. "Your pretty good," Negi acknowledged.

"Yes, I KNOW!" The boy had launched himself at Negi, trying to deal the finishing blow. His fist made contact, but suddenly, he was stopped. Negi was thrown to the ground. Even though he hadn't been hit with the brunt of the attack, it was enough to cause serious damage.

"Evangeline-san!" Asuna and Konoka said in unison. Eva was holding up the boy by his collar, and levitating. "That's right, its me. Now, go and play while I deal with this one." Eva snapped her fingers, and the shield around Asuna and Konoka disappeared.

"This place must not be in the school... or else Eva wouldn't be able to do anything." Asuna thought. She and Konoka raced to where Negi was laying, and tried to tend to his wounds. "He's critical," Asuna said. "Yes, he's bleeding too much," Konoka agreed.

Negi found himself in a strange room. He was floating, and a cloaked figure was in front of him. The person came closer. "Negi..." the person said. It was a female voice, and it was tantilizingly familiar. "You did well in your fight," the woman said. "I have stopped the bleeding, but that is almost all I can do".

"Who are you? Where am I?" Negi asked.

"My name is not important. Where you are, is in your mind. You were dieing. I have managed to stop that." The woman explained. "There are only 2 more things I can do to help. The boy you fought, keep him alive. He will be a great ally."

"What do you mean?" Negi asked, but she ignored him. "And now I'll teach you a spell, a spell that will help you later on, and should be used when the time is right."

"When will that be?" Negi asked.

"You will know," She replied. she drifted closer and whispered something in his ear. As she drew back, he caught a glimpse of her face. "It is up to you now Negi." She said loudly. She then said so softly, only she could hear, "Only you can save me." Negi suddenly recognized the face. "You! You'r-" The woman disapeared, and everything went black.

ill have the next one out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, It's Kota here. I'm in a much more solemn mood now. I've just finished rereading a great book (Ender's game, be sure to read it!) and I've been listening to good music to get me in the mood of writing, and I'm obsessed with my story. I'm getting so absorbed, that I didn't post up this spaced ch! Im so sorry! But here it is.

* * *

Spaced by: xSojix 

By: ASElk, ASKota, AsunaNegi, all of these are my aliases.

* * *

Wanna help with my fic? Go here: 

Time And Space Forum

* * *

"Hey, the bleeding stopped!"

Konoka and Asuna kneeled by Negi's limp form. Even though the bleeding stopped, there was still a large chance that he could die.

"Come on Negi-bozu! Don't die on us!" Asuna said. 'Don't die on me,' Asuna thought.

Konoka got an idea. "Maybe I can heal him with my magic!" Konoka said. As Konoka started using her magic on Negi, Asuna turned to Eva and the strange boy. Eva was floating a few feet off the ground, and was holding the boy by his collar. He was battered and broken, and his mask had a crack in it. Surprisingly, he made no more effort to continue the fight.

"You have done well to survive this long. I see you can nullify magic, although not quite so much as Asuna-san. Hmph. You are no real challenge. It's time for you to die." Eva taunted. Then she noticed he wasn't afraid. "What, no fear?"

"I have learned what I wanted to," he panted. "There are others like me, and even ones who are more powerful. I admit I went a little too far with Negi Springfield, but I can die knowing that there are others out there."

"Hmph. A nice speech, but it wont save you." Eva pulled her fist back, and launched it toward the boy.

'So this is how it ends,' he thought. 'Heh, an irony. I came here to find ones like me, but its ones like me that will kill me. Farewell, and good riddance.' Time seemed to slow as the punch came. He knew that he could never survive that hit. He would die, but he would die happy.

"Stop! Don't kill him. Don't...Kill...Him..." Negi managed raspy. Eva halted. He had surprised her, and from the looks of it, Konoka and Asuna too. Her fist was a few centimeters from the boy's face.

"What do you mean, boy?" Eva demanded.

"Just...don't...kill..." Negi collapsed.

"Well, looks like I'll spare your life, at least for the time being. But first, lets see what's under that mask." Eva said menacingly.

"Wait...don't-" the boy began. Eva ripped off the mask, revealing the boy's face. Even though the rest of him was beaten, his face under the mask was unharmed. His left eye was a bright, deep blue, but his right was a soft green. His face was very different, but Eva was taken back by the faint similarities to Negi's face. She noticed, however, that he was younger than she had expected. This boy had to be 13!

"...Well, now I know why you wear the mask." Eva said.

"Yes, my eyes. Too easy to recognize in a crowd..." The boy collapsed. Konoka rushed over to tend to him. Even he had his limit. Asuna was surprised by the similarities between the boy and Negi, even to herself. It startled her. But she realized that right her main concern should be Negi. The shield between this strange dimension and the real world faded. Eva fell to the ground, a normal girl again.

Chachamaru came to Asuna. "I will take him to the hospital wing," Chachamaru stated. Asuna nodded. As Chachamaru flew off, Asuna began to wonder if she would lose one of her dearest friends.

"You never really appreciate what you have until its gone..." Asuna acknowledged silently. The breeze blew her hair, and she gazed toward the sky.

Negi woke up to find himself in a white room, and on a white bed. He looked around, and was startled to find himself in a hospital. Asuna had fallen asleep in her chair, and her head was laying on Negi's bed. Konoka and Setsuna were asleep, too. Konoka had started to lean on Setsuna slightly. Eva was sitting in a chair next to Chachamaru, who was standing. The clock on the wall said it was morning.

Eva noticed he was awake. "Ah, so the immortal boy has come around."

"Eva, what happened... Ah!" A lance of pain drove through Negi's chest. Asuna stirred.

"So, you don't remember the fight with the mysterious boy?" Eva asked.

Asuna woke up completely, and when she realized Negi was awake, she stood straight in her chair, and asked "How long has he been awake, Eva-san?".

"He just woke up, but he can't talk. It causes him pain to do so," Eva said with a bored tone.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Asuna said. "He broke 2 ribs, bruised another, broke his leg, and took quite a beating to his head. And he's all covered in bruise marks. Honestly, I'm wondering how he managed to fight like this!"

Negi's eyes widened. Had he really been so badly hurt? He hadn't noticed any pain while fighting... He thought back. Asuna and Konoka had been captured... He didn't want anything to happen to them. He remembered he had fought, and almost collapsed. But when he looked at Konoka, then Asuna, and something lit up. He found a hidden reserve of energy and adrenalin. He had renewed his fight to protect those who had needed protection. Asuna and Konoka had looked so helpless behind the shield. He thought back again. Asuna had been crying! Was she crying about being stuck in a small area? Or was it seeing Negi's wounds? Or something else entirely? Wait, how come he had payed so much attention, he realized that Asuna was crying?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Eva poked him on the head, and Negi was sent spiraling into an abyss of pain.

"Stop that, your hurting him!" Asuna said, coming to the rescue.

"Well, now I know he's listening. Negi-bozu, I know you can communicate telepathicly without pactio cards now. Talk to Asuna and get her to say what you want to say!" Eva said impatiently.

By this time Konoka and Setsuna awoke, and were watching the commotion. Negi decided to go with Eva's suggestion, and soon he had explained everything that he remembered through Asuna, save the strange vision. While the others were celebrating Negi's return to life, Asuna was standing in the corner, looking at the floor. Negi thought about the vision, and the strange woman who had helped him. Was she really whom he thought she was? Or was he imagining things? But the eyes... the eyes were real. he remembered. He thought and debated with himself about the woman until night, even during the visits from his class. At night, he drifted off, vaguely muttering "The eyes, such beautiful eyes..." until he fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't get to remaster this ch, its just spaced. It's my original work. Read and Review, please. 

Kota


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! What's up? My good friend xSojix has decided to space all the next chapters up till present (where I actually space as I type) so you're getting the original chs now.

* * *

Wanna help out? 

go to timeandspace . notlong . com

Without the spaces

* * *

Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 8

The next few days passed by quickly. Negi felt as though the world was falling through the ocean of time, just so that he could recover quickly. One day, the class of 3-A came to visit, and threw a party for him. Everyone was having a good time. Ayaka brought a lots of flowers, Konoka candies, Setsuna a card, Asuna a magic item that she handed secretly to Negi, Nodoka some books, etc.

While everyone was partying, Negi spotted Eva leaning on the wall, staring at him with eyes that seemed to be surveying him, looking for an answer. "The boy is getting stronger. Maybe a bit too strong..." Eva thought to herself. She looked at the ceiling. "He has been learning quickly, even managing to perfect the hardest spell I knew. I thought he could never get strong enough to rival me. But even now, as he gains strength, I doubt he knows how close he is getting to my own level. He inflicted major, although not critical, damage to his enemy in that fight, and I had a hard time hitting him. Come to think of it, where IS that boy, anyway?" Eva walked out of the room, with Chachamaru behind her.

She checked with the front desk at the wing, and came to the mysterious boy's room. She was once again taken aback at his similarity to Negi.

"Come to finish me off?" the boy managed weakly.

"No," Eva said with swagger. "I'm here to find out more about you. Who are you? Why did you attack us? Where are you from?"

"I attacked the boy because I had heard that strange things were happening here, and almost all of them seemed to relate to the strange 10 year old teacher. I stole things, little things, to lure him to me, and I fought to find out if he was like me. You're like me too. Strange powers..." he started to fade.

"What do you mean, "like me"? You can obviously use magic, so why don't you know what it is?" Eva asked suspiciously.

"Magic, eh? So that's what it was..."

"You mean you use magic, but didn't have any training? Thats impossible. Someone must have taught you. Where are you from?"

"Where am I from? I...I don't know..." he said, surprised. He couldn't remember much besides hearing about this Negi Springfield.

"Well, at least tell me your name." Eva demanded.

"Name...a name... I... I can't remember having one..." he said, confused. Eva looked at the stranger. She couldn't help but think about his face...and the resemblence to Negi, and even Nagi, the man she had followed for so long. She looked out the window, and wondered if he was still out there.

During the last week of being in the Hospital, Negi recieved more and more visits from his friends from the class. They talked, and told Negi about new things, and how boring class was without him.

"It's a real drag, you're much better," complimented Makie one day.

But to his surprise, his most frequent visitor was Asuna. She was always talking and reminicing about earlier battles, and how he had grown stronger, just as she had, and everyone else. Sometimes she would just sit and look at him, until she noticed that he saw her staring.

Finally, Negi asked her "What's up, Asuna-san? You seem a bit...off"

Asuna blinked. "What are you talking about?" she said.

"Well, sometimes you just sit there...staring. It's almost as if your thinking of something, but don't want to say it." Negi explained.

"Oh...It's nothing," Asuna said, and then she went back to the dorms to do some work. Asuna had actually been thinking about her recent reactions to Negi. She didn't quite understand them. She felt as though she were put on a giant disc, and someone sent her spinning. She felt very strange, almost like the first time she saw Takahata, but she no longer cared for him. He had Shizuna, and she wouldn't stop them. She stopped, and let the wind blow her hair. Looking to the sky, she decided to let go and allow fate to steer her toward her destiny, and she immediatly felt free. At first glance, it might have sounded contradictory, but when you think about it, it really isn't. With a smile, Asuna walked to her room, and laid down on her bed. She thought of Negi, and the future, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Negi watched Asuna walk out of the room. He thought back at the vision he had, for what seemed like the 50th time. The woman was very familiar, and she made Negi feel like anything was possible, just like Asuna did. He thought about the face he had seen. For a moment, he wanted to just be with that person, just be with her. It was strange, almost as if destiny were calling him to this woman.

He thought about the spell she told him. "Use it wisely," she had said just before she moved away. Destiny was calling him to leave the hospital, however, and the next day he walked back with crutches. His ribs had healed remarkably fast, but his leg was healing much slower. While walking back, the sun shone on his face, and he looked up toward the deep blue sky.

"I'll do my best, for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, where's the reviews? >:( It's the only thing that keeps me going! Without them, I might become...A NERDY RPer! (Don't get me wrong, but I'm starting to fear that the RPs I'm in are gonna kill my story >. )

Anyway, I'm getting kind of excited. I'm almost done with this story, and can't wait for my 2nd fic! I'll tell you guys some things about the later chapters. They are confusing, sad, happy, etc. all on purpose. I hope xSojix will hurry up and space the next chapter! Lets all bug him :p That way you can see what I'm talking about.

Negima Vol 10 is coming out on the 27th for USA, don't forget to pick it up if you live there! Also, if you read the scanlations, you know just how awesome Negima is getting to be! I'm so glad that I chose this Manga for my first fanfic . Of course, it just might be that my school is out in 4 or 5 days, and I can't wait for 8th grade to be over...

I need help for my fic! Please help me out!

timeandspace . notlong . com without the spaces, seems to hate links T.T

* * *

Enough talking, lets get to the chapter!

Read and Review!

Chapter 9

"I'm back!" Negi called.

"Ah, Negi-kun, your back." Asuna and Konoka said in unison. Negi noticed that, while Konoka was reading a book on her bed, Asuna seemed to be busy getting things, and she had her shoes on.

"Where are you going, Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Oh, a bunch of things opened recently, and theres a new movie out too, and I decided to check it all out. Konoka said that she went to a few of the stores and thought they were pretty good, too." Asuna replied.

Konoka gave a thumbs up "That's right!" she said cheerfully.

"Wanna come?" Asuna asked.

"Sure! This'll be fun." Negi replied enthusiasticly.

"Alright, just let me get a few things together. It'll only take a minute."

After a few minutes, Asuna, Konoka and Negi were on their way to a new resturant that just opened up.

"It's food is great! It's Italian!" Konoka had said. Negi was pretty excited. He loved Italian food, but rarely ever had it.

"Lets go wait in line!" Asuna said.

After a 10 minute wait, ("This place is busy!") Negi and Asuna were headed for a table, and looked at the menu.

"Mmmm, the spaghetti sounds delicious!" Asuna said, her mouth watering at the thought.

"The pizza doesn't sound too bad!" Negi had said, looking at the child's menu. Their food had come and the smells made them ravenous, and their food was soon finished.

"Thanks for paying, Asuna-san." Negi said.

"It was no trouble at all," Asuna replied, smiling. They came to the movie theatre, and looked at some of the new movies that were out. While deciding on what movie to watch, Konoka, Nodoka, Setsuna, and Ayaka were on the other side of the street.

"Isn't that Negi-sensei and Asuna-san?" Nodoka asked.

"Looks like it," Setsuna replied.

"Oh ya, Asuna-san was going to do things today, and Negi-kun wanted to tag along!" informed Konoka.

Everyone in the group looked at Ayaka. "W-What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Ayaka asked nervously.

"Its just that...you always seem to want to keep Negi-sensei from being outside with other girls..." Nodoka explained.

"Well, your right about that, but Asuna-san said that she doesn't like "10 year old brats", and how many times has it ever been a date? Think about it. The only one in 3-A that's dated Negi-sensei is you Nodoka, and as I recall, it didn't end idealy. I'm not too concerned about those two." Ayaka replied.

"Oh... OK." Nodoka said. They continued walking, but Nodoka couldn't help but look back at the smiling faces of Asuna and Negi.

Asuna and Negi ended up watching the latest thriller. They enjoyed the fight scenes, and the chase scenes, and over all the entire movie. Negi fell asleep near the end, and his head slid onto Asuna's shoulder. Startled, she looked at what had touched her, and found Negi's head. She smiled, then turned back to the movie. When the movie finished, they went sight seeing.

"Even the 5th time around, these places are still amazing!" Negi said with awe.

"Ya, they are. One of my favorites is the World Tree, though." agreed Asuna. Suddenly, she had a flash back to the "Kissing Terminator" incident, and got red.

"Is something wrong, Asuna-san?" asked Negi.

"N-Nothing, just thinking." she replied hastily. She looked up to the sky, and noticed the Sun was starting to set. "Ooo! Negi-kun, come here! There's someplace I want to show you!" Asuna grabbed Negi's wrist, and led him to a hill. She laid down, and looked toward the Sunset. She pointed, and said "This is my all time favorite place during Sundown. Its always so beautiful."

"Wow, look at all the reds and oranges and pinks in the sky" Negi said, mystified. When the sun went down, Asuna rolled onto her back, and gazed at the stars. "It really makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Asuna asked.

"What does?" Negi sat up.

"The millions of stars up there. They seem so infinite. Anything could be out there." Asuna replied. Tonight was an exceptional night for stargazing. In the dark blue sky, you could see the beautiful stars twinkling. It made one feel small, and almost insignifigant, but helped you realize who you were.

"The stars... People today never seem to be able to spare 5 seconds and look at them. The beauty of the lights in the sky makes me smile," Negi said.

"Negi, when you were fighting, why did you tell Eva-san not to kill the boy?" Asuna said.

"Hmm? Oh..." "Should I tell her about the vision I had?" Negi thought.  
"I had a feeling that he would help us if he were alive." That was true enough. The dream he had told him that the boy should be kept alive. They sat there for awhile, just taking in the beauty of the stars, and having a quiet conversation. Negi started thinking more about his vision, and became more and more sure of who the woman in the cloak was. He couldn't be sure though. Even as they left Stargazing Hill, Negi began to feel as though danger started to loom over the horizon.

A shooting star went overhead, and Negi made a wish. "Please, keep everyone safe."

"Come on, Negi-kun!"

"Coming!" The shooting star disappeared into the night sky, and the stars twinkled, overhead.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Well, here's another CH. Hope you like it. It's been, once again, spaced by xSojix. good man, that one. Anyway, I just want to say again that I am always looking for people to help me. Also, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! What happened to my flow of reviews? I'm getting lonely out here! >:(. Ah well. 

Also, just want to say this now (I'm going to state this later too). This fanfic was started sometime during the martial arts tourny. Therefore, there will be continuety problems. I'll try my best to include them, but you can think of this as an almost alternate universe, if you'd like.

* * *

Chapter 10

It was Hell.

The explosions where everywhere, craters littered the ground. Volcanic rock splashed magma on the few running to face the threat. Pillars of magma erupted from the ground.  
The demons were everywhere, and out numbered the mages, 10 to 1. Futile, they fought, but the demon onslaught swarmed the small force.

"Solaris! Get out of here now!"

He shoved the small boy out of the way, and quickly created the magic circle, placing Solaris in the middle. He muttered a spell, and the circle glowed.

He muttered another spell, and said "Go, do your best. All will be revealed in time."

Reality seemed to split, and Solaris could see the carnage that was the demon battlefield, and a calm field. "Goodbye," the man was saying, when Solaris saw the silhouette of the demon bringing up its arms, preparing to strike.

"No, look out! FATH-!" Everything went black, and the man's tortured screams echoed into the abyss.

"NO!"

The boy sat up suddenly, soaked with cold sweat. Eva had just watched Negi leave the hospital, and turned to face the boy.

"What is it?" Eva demanded, coldly. He sat there, panting. He sat, wondering.

"What was that dream? So real..." Eva went over to the boy, and shook him.

"What did you see?" Eva said, threateningly.

"My...my name...Solaris..." he managed, obviously distracted.

"Solaris..." Eva thought. "Why is that name so familiar to me?"

Solaris went through his dream, and erupted when he came to the end. "NO NO NO NO!LOOK OUT!" He yelled, startling even the vampire. "no... father..." he said softly.

"Come here, Solaris-san. Let me see what happenned inside your head." Eva ordered. Solaris was helpless as she put her head to his, and began flashing through his dream. This time around, however, more was revealed than what was during his sleep. After the blackness, another memory was revealed. There were flashes of memories, played at super speed.

"Hey, get up, Please get UP!"

Young Solaris awoke, and found himself face to face with a blond haired girl, around the age of 10, by the looks of it. She had blond hair, and her eyes seemed much older than any other part of herself. Almost as if she had seen more than most should ever see. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Eva, and even seemed to talk the same way, but with a kinder tone.

"You've been beat up pretty good. What were you doing?" the strange Eva-like girl asked. Solaris looked at his body, and was amazed by what he saw. Blood had hardened on his skin, and he had bled all over. He couldnt move his right arm, and couldn't feel his legs.

"Ah... I.. I can't feel my legs..." he started.

The girl said, "You're hurt pretty bad. I guess you can stay with me. Here, I'll make a camp" she said cheerfully. She set everything up, and was sitting next to the fire when she surveyed Solaris' body more carefully. "Your arm is broken in 2 places, your ankle is sprained, and your spinal cord has been snapped, causing paralysis from the waist down. That explains the lack of feeling in the legs. Hmm..." She thought it over, and decided. "Here, let me see your back."

Solaris rolled over, crying and moaning from the pain, and let the girl examine his back. "Here, medicor" There was a slight green glow, and Solaris could feel his legs again.

"Thank you," he managed. The sudden return of feeling to his legs broght newfound pain, and he was on the edge of falling unconcious.

"I can't do much for the bones, I never really had to do much for them" the girl replied.

"...It was you," Solaris said quietly. "You healed me, before. You let me live..."

"Eva-chan, come on. Its been forever, and we still haven't set up camp." An older Solaris than before was standing, complaining to Eva. She still looked the same.

"Why put off until tommorow what you can do today?" Eva said cheerfully. Solaris groaned. They had been hiking for hours, always searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Solaris had asked once.

"Something that will help me live a normal life," Eva had replied solemnly, and said no more. "Solaris-kun! Look! Lets catch some of those fish!" Eva called, waving.

"Coming!" Solaris said, and headed to the nearby stream. Solaris was by the edge, when he slipped and fell into the knee deep water. Eva laughed, jumped in, and started splashing him. He put his arm up in an effort to block the splashes. They were both laughing and smiling having a good time. Eva helped him out, and they laid down on the springy grass, looking at the clouds.

"W-What? How can this be? I don't remember any of this... and wouldn't I have been stuck in the school at this time?" Eva thought, mesmerized.

Eva and Solaris were camping in a forest. It was night, and the stars were shining. "So...we're getting close to whatever your looking for, right? How much longer is it gonna take?" Solaris asked, bored.

"Ever since you started tagging along, you've been asking that question. I think we are, but i dont know how much longer it will be." Eva replied cheerfully, poking the fire. Solaris leaned back, and reminisced. Eva had started teaching him some magic, and she had been amazed at how much of a natural he was at it. "I'd better watch out, or you'll beat even me!" She had said, jokingly.

He clenched his fist, and listened. "Eva-chan, quiet. Listen to that. What is it?" Eva stopped moving, and listened. Something was shuffling in the forest. Birds flew off, and leaves swayed. Suddenly, the trees infront of them fell over. Demons had tracked them down, thinking that these travelers were normal people. They were wrong.

"Solaris-kun, run! There's no way you can survive a fight with them. I'll hold them off!" Eva said urgently.

"But-"

"NOW!" Eva started fighting, ferociously. Solaris ran behind some trees, and although he knew he should keep running, he stopped and watched. He felt helpless as the demons eventually drained Eva's strength, surrounded her, and carried her off. At her screams for help, tears welled up in Solaris' eyes, and he started running, blindly. He hit something, and the screams of his only friend haunted him as he laid there, alone.


	11. Chapter 11

It's Kota here. Someone just sent a review in, and the email notification reminded me that I had a story to finish! Grrrr...How could I have forgotten? Please forgive me :( Anyway, I've got a gaia now (god, I actually joined an anime emospace?) and a deviantart. I've entered highschool, and life all around sucks. However, I will keep writing this story now! Never again will I falter! Here we go!

Chapter 11

Eva burst out of the room, tears streaming from her closed eyes. Solaris just stayed still, dazed by these new memories. Chachamaru turned and watched her master leave. Eva ran blindly, not understanding.  
"What are these memories this...Solaris has? I don't understand! Happy? Have I ever truely been happy? And why do I feel mad at myself? Why am I feeling sad? Why...am I feeling like this...?" Eva thought to herself.  
She ran even faster, letting her legs guide her, wanting to let go for awhile, wanting time to stop. Her body knew how, from the centuries before. She found herself infront of the principal's room.  
"Why did I come here?" Eva asked herself, wiping her tears from her eyes.  
She realized she wanted to smash something, just destroy it all! She wanted to know just WHAT happenned to her, and how Solaris had these memories. She kicked open the doors, and walked in.  
"Ah, Eva-chan! What can I do for you today? eh?" the principal asked.  
He noticed the firey look in her eyes.  
"What happened to me. What have you done to me? Explain yourself!" Eva demanded.  
She believed this man had the information she wanted, no, needed.  
"Hm? What happened to you?" he said, nervously.  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Eva yelled.  
She was sure he had what she wanted. He HAD to have it!  
"Hmm... so you've managed to figure it out... if only the gist of it, I take."  
He turned and looked out the window.  
"Do you believe that people can change, Eva?"  
Eva took a step back, startled by his tone.  
"No matter what you do, you cannot change who you are. You can only change your appearence to the rest of the world." Eva answered.  
"Yes, that is true. This is why, I hope, you are not truely as destructive as you have behaved in the past few years." he said, solemnly.  
"What are you talking about, old man? I've been stuck in this damned school for the past years!" Eva said churlishly.  
She was becoming impatient.  
"That is a lie."  
Eva stepped back once more. Had the man gone senile? She had been stuck in this class for years, never leaving except one or two times!  
"I see this has startled you. Allow me to explain. You were only captured 2 years ago."  
Captured?  
"There had been mysterious cases of murder, destruction, and chaos. We had been searching for the cause blindly, until we found you destroying a village."  
Eva's eyes got a far off look. She could see it... and yet it seemed unreal. fake. impossible.  
"The one who captured you was Nagi Springfield."  
Eva stiffened. She had followed him for a long time, until he trapped her at the school. Or did he? Eva was realizing that the fine line between reality and imagination was crossed more often than she had thought. Or was that just another thought planted in her head?  
"We drugged you, and reveiwed your memories. What we found was appalling. So much ruthless destruction and murder. And you had enjoyed it. Nagi himself couldn't believe it."  
Eva stood as she regained strange memories.  
"We decided that we could not kill you, for your evil might have spread elsewhere in your death. We couldn't let you go, not after what we saw. You had commited these crimes that we had been looking for the cause of for so long. The consensus was to change your memory, and trap you in an area, in hopes of changing you. There is no greater enemy to your enemy than themselves. We changed your memory, and you have been here for 2 years since. All you knew was a...carefully orchestrated play...no, I suppose I can not hide the truth any longer. Yes, it was a lie."  
Eva fell to the ground. Sure, she had liked causing pain and destruction, but this "truth" hit her hard. Even she was surprised.  
"I am telling you this because, I, for one, do not believe this is your natural personality. Nagi thought that it wasn't either. He said that just a few months before, you had met him, and you were one of the kindest, friendliest people he had met. You had a friend with you too. It was assumed you murdered him soon after, as he wasn't seen again. The high mages said that you were pretending, running from the mages hot on your trail. Nagi left that night, distraught."  
Eva sat there, not comprehending.  
"But... even these memories conflict with the ones Solaris had..." she said, even more confused.  
She was lost in a maelstrom of truths and lies, and nothing was what it seemed. She tried and tried to climb out, but she drifted deeper and deeper into the darkness. She was drowning in the ocean of distruth, and couldn't get out. She called for someone, anyone, to help her, but she was pulled under. Insanity had come to claim her, and she couldn't fight back. She let go, and the storm calmed.


End file.
